roadtoninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Bukijutsu
A ninja's use of weaponry in combat is known as . All ninja use a weapon at some time or another during their careers, but not all do so regularly. Weapons can be just as useful on the battlefield as any other jutsu in a ninja's arsenal, either due to the weapon's design, its special abilities, or the unique way in which a ninja combines it with his or her other skills; ninja frequently coat their weapons with their chakra to alter the weapon's properties, a process called chakra flow. Over time, a particular weapon or set of weapons may gain its own fame for one reason or another, as with the Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths. Weapons of all types, whether common or rare, are frequently sealed within scrolls or some other flat surface for ease of transport and accessibility in combat. The anime calls the sealing and unsealing of weapons the Enclosing Technique and the Unsealing Technique, respectively. To be able to create new and powerful weapons makes one prized to one's village, allies, or customers; in the anime, the Takumi Village was once the world's top provider of ninja weaponry. Subcategories Some types of weapons are used often enough in Naruto to be considered a specialised discipline within the broader "bukijutsu" classification: *To use a shuriken or a kunai, usually as projectile weaponry, is called . All ninja are taught some amount of shurikenjutsu from a young age, with members of the Uchiha clan being noted specialists. Even those who without any special propensity for shurikenjutsu keep a supply of shuriken and kunai with them for every mission. *Wielding a sword is called . It is one of the more common weapons used in Naruto, being especially popular amongst ninja of Kumogakure and Kirigakure; the latter is even famous for its Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. *The use of explosive tags, whether as traps or as ways to make projectiles deadlier, is similar to the real world . Hanzō's fighting style makes a heavier use of explosive tags than most ninja, combining them with his Fire Release to create crippling techniques. *The use of a staff or bō in close-range combat is called . Members of the Akimichi clan are often seen using a bō in battle. The Third Hokage's personal summon, Enma, can transform the into a large staff, which the Third wields with great skill. *To use a puppet in combat for any variety of reasons requires the Puppet Technique, an ability without any real world equivalent. Although ninja from several different villages have been seen manipulating puppets, it is most popular with ninja of Sunagakure. *The use of a war fan, whether as a blunt weapon or as a type of shield, is similar to the real world . Ninja of Sunagakure, such as Temari, more often use war fans to facilitate their long-range wind-based ninjutsu. *The use of a kusarigama is called . Only Hanzō has been shown using a kusarigama with any amount of regularity, though Hidan's Triple-Bladed Scythe is wielded in a manner similar to kusarigama. *To use a bow and arrow as a long-range weapon is called . Bow and arrows are used very rarely in Naruto, and when they are they are typically some sort of chakra-based substance that is formed during combat rather than carried into it; examples include Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo and Kidōmaru's Spider War Bow: Terrible Split. Trivia * This category of techniques was never named in the Naruto series. es:Bukijutsu id:Bukijutsu Category:Jutsu Type